


Video Tape

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is head of watching security cameras and this aids Beau in a way he never thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Tape

Beau is sitting at his desk, going about his work as usual, when suddenly, out of the middle of nowhere, a video tape comes flying towards his head. It hits him hard and falls to the desk with a loud thump.

His first reaction is to cry out in pain, but he knows better than that - his boss would kill him - so he instead does a silent yelp as he nurses his wound, which has already formed a knot.

Not less than a minute later, his red headed idiot of a friend, Eric, walks into his cubicle with the cockiest look he's ever seen him with.

"I expect five thousand dollars on my desk by tomorrow morning. Oh, and a box of donuts. No - make that two boxes. Two boxes of donuts and a caramel latte from Starbucks. A large caramel latte-"

"WHAT THE FUCK, ERIC?" Beau snaps, glaring evilly at him. "You just threw a fucking - what is this a VHS tape? - at my head and you want something from me? I think you owe me money for hospital bills!"

"Oh, calm down. And yes, it's a VHS tape - that's what they record all of the security camera shit on. Mr. Douglas is too damn old school to use anything else."

"Why the fuck did you throw it at my head!?" he yells (silently). He has the strong urge to grab the tape and throw it back at Eric's head.

"Because I'm giving it to you, of course! You need to watch what's on it-"

"I do not care if you saw another raccoon in the fucking break room, Eric. I REALLY, REALLY DON'T CARE," he snaps. He normally isn't this mean to him, but the knot on his head is proving a lot more painful than you'd think it'd be and now he has a headache.

"It's not a raccoon," he replies casually, hopping up onto the desk, "much better than that."

"I wouldn't even care if it was a deer-"

"Hey guys, ready for lunch?" Matt says, appearing from around the corner. "I heard that it's taco day-"

He's cut off by Jared, whom jumps onto his back, nearly knocking him down in the process.

"Let's go! Run, Matt, take me to the cafeteria! My noble steed!" Jared exclaims, and Matt wraps his arms around Jared's legs and secures his position on his back.

"We'll be there in just a minute," Eric tells them, jumping off the desk and giving Beau a look. He doesn't need the look he needs an apology. 

"I don't want this," Beau snaps, tossing the video tape into the trash can underneath his desk. "It's just your attempt at getting me to buy you food."

"No! I swear, Jesus, be careful with that, Beau! It could prove to be useful in more than one way, you know," he says, grabbing it out of the trash bin and setting it back on the desk. "You have to watch it, dude."

Beau rolls his eyes at him as they walk down the hallway together.

"I do not. And, judging by the pain in my head right now, I will not," he responds before all rational thoughts cease to exist as Elliott has just joined them in their walk to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Beau," he says, and Beau nods stupidly. How can he be so stupid? God, he can't imagine how dumb that looked. A nod? Elliott probably thinks he's crazy now. Great job, Beau.

"Hey. Having a good day so far?" he asks, and he can hear Eric scoff behind his back. He gives shoots him a warning look before returning his attention back to the beautiful angel that is Elliott Gruenberg.

"Eh - it's okay. I'm actually not going to lunch right now - I've got to run a couple of errands for Mr. Parker, but yeah. See you around?"

"Yeah, see you around," he responds dumbly, staring after him as he walks away - pretty legs and all.

"You are so infatuated with that man," Eric comments as they turn the corner, the smell of tacos greeting them. "What in the world makes him so damn attractive?"

"That - his hair. Fuck - it's so long and golden and - the way he talks. Jesus, that voice…" he says, nearly tripping over himself as he walks.

"All I can say is you need to watch the tape," Eric insists, sitting down in front of Matt and Jared. "It's essential to your well-being."

"What tape?" Jared asks curiously.

“Random security shit – doesn't matter,” Eric says, attempting to dismiss the subject altogether.

***

Beau can't help that he's curious about the stupid thing for the rest of the day. Not only does he have the constant reminder due to the lump on his head (he really should get Eric to pay for it somehow), but he really does think that there must be something of interest on it since Eric is so instant on the fact that he watches it.

He feels like he shouldn't, since, after all, Eric was interested in the oddest of things – raccoons, birds – mostly random animals and shit. There was never anything interesting on the cameras and he knew that because Eric complained about how boring his job was since he had to watch them all day long.

Beau's about to leave for the day, when he walks by Eric's office (which is the only one which contained a VCR player in order to watch the damn thing), and he can't help but go inside to watch it. Just to get the wonder out of his mind – so that it's not itching at him all night long. God knows he wouldn't be able to sleep because of it.

He puts the tape in the player and presses play, and the blurry black and white picture of one of the spare offices shows up on screen. It's empty – absolutely nothing of interest going on – just as Beau had suspected. He fast forwards a bit, and then a bit more, until – he sees something that makes him pause the tape.

Elliott. 

He's holding his breath as he stares at the paused screen – what could be possibly be doing in a deserted office? And more so – why did Eric find the fact he was in there so interesting to Beau? He unpauses the video, and gets closer to the screen, as if that could help him make out what's going on in the blurry video any better than he already can.

Elliott seems to lock the door and then sits down. Beau bites his lip, and looks at the door in the room he's actually in to make sure it's closed.

He feels like he's doing something wrong. 

And for fuck's sake, Elliott starts unbuttoning his jeans.

Holy fuck.

Beau pauses it again, unsure if he can go on with the video. Is he really about to do what Beau thinks he's going to do? Is he really going to get off? Should Beau even be watching this? He briefly ponders turning it off – not going any further with something that seems like spying, but then he realizes Eric has already seen it. Eric has seen it and is asking Beau to watch it. He's the one that provided it to him; it's not like Beau asked for it.

There's no way he's turning down the offer.

Elliott goes on with unbuttoning his jeans. He gets them down just enough – just enough so that he can pull down his boxers now. Beau's heart is beating at ninety to nothing, he can't believe what he's seeing. He almost refuses to believe it, nearly closes his eyes when Elliott starts doing – it.

He looks hard already, like he was so close that he had to get off. Beau knows that feeling – he's gotten that way several times during work hours, but never actually done anything about it – probably because he knew Eric would be watching the whole time and it wasn't fucking worth it. Elliott, however, wasn't close friends with Eric and had no idea there were security cameras everywhere, even in rooms that didn't have shit in them.

Elliott's biting his lip as he moves his hand fast, and it ends all too soon, him cumming hard and heavy on his hand – or is it in his hand? Beau can't tell what he does and he wishes to holy hell he could zoom the picture in. He rewinds the tape, watching it over and over close to ten times before he realizes – he can turn the fucking volume on.

He scrambles for the audio controls on the TV set, turning it up just enough so that he can hear.

Bitten back moans and the silent groan of the air conditioner are all he can hear at first, but after several more careful watches he can swear he hears a different noise right at the moment he finishes; and it sounds a lot like -

“Beau...”

His heart catches in his throat once he realizes it. He rewinds it again and again – repeating the same part over until he's 99 percent sure that's what he says.

He ejects the tape and is sure to leave no evidence that he was ever there.

***

“I don't have five thousand dollars, but here's a latte and some donuts,” Beau tells Eric, placing said items on his desk as he walks into his office the next morning.

“Sweet! So you watched it?” he asks as he rips open the box. “Hey, you ate one!”

“You didn't say you wouldn't share the donuts. And, yes, I watched it. But – I do have something to ask you.”

“What?”

“Did you, you know, listen to it?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, at the end – it sounds like, it sounds like he -”

“He what? Cums?”

“NO! Well, yes. And moans my name...” Beau trails.

Eric chokes on his donut.

“What? I didn't realize that, do you have it with you?”

“Yeah, right here,” he says, pulling it out of his bag, “I mean, it sounds like it to me, but it's hard to hear...”

Eric puts the tape in, fast forwarding until they're at the point to where it could be heard and he puts his ears up to the speakers.

“Yup, sounds like it. I can't believe I didn't notice that! Damn, I should've asked for more of a reward, then,” he muses. “Well, didn't know he was into you. Knew he liked men, but not – you.”

“But are we like, for sure? I mean, what if he's saying 'no'? Or – what else rhymes with Beau?”

“Why the fuck would he say 'no'? Dude, your name is the only one that makes sense. But...” he trails.

“But what?”

“I could, hypothetically now, don't get excited, but in theory – I could record him saying your name in casual conversation – and then use a program to see if the voices match. The way he says it at least.”

“Dude, he's not going to say my name in conversation the same way he moans it!”

“Yes, I know that! But the program will be able to identify the speech pattern, look – I am head of security here don't you think I know a little bit of how to investigate?”

“You investigate squirrels getting into the break room, Eric,” he states.

“Yes, but-”

“I guess it can't hurt to try, though,” Beau admits, collapsing down into a chair opposite Eric's desk. “I have to know if he's really into me.”

***

“Alright, there he is. Now, lets walk right by him and I'll pretend I'm just texting someone on my phone, when in reality I'm going to be recording audio, okay?”

“Okay. Are you sure he won't be able to tell?” Beau asks, nerves nearly getting the best of him and causing him to back out. The very sight of Elliott now is making him blush, he doesn't know how he can stand looking him in the eye after seeing him in such an intimate way.

“Positive. Now, let's go before he leaves the cafeteria.”

They make their way over, and Beau taps on Elliott's shoulder.

“Hey, Elliott,” he says, waving shyly. Eric audibly scoffs at him.

“Hey,” he replies with a smile. Damn, why couldn't he have said 'hey, Beau'? How hard would that have been?

“So, uh, what are you doing?” Beau asks dumbly. Of course he knows what he's doing – he's buying lunch.

“Getting lunch? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine, I, um-”

“He can't remember his name and he needs your help,” Eric blurts out. Beau glares at him, but decides to keep his mouth shut. Apparently it doesn't matter how he says it, they just need him to say it. Fine – whatever it takes...

“What?” he laughs, looking from Eric to Beau. “You – you forgot your name?”

“I, uh, yeah. Hit my head pretty hard earlier, I guess.”

“Why won't Eric tell you? Isn't he your best friend or whatever?”

“Not really,” Beau hisses, sending his friend a glare. “More like – an asshole.”

“Ah. Well, it's Beau.”

Eric nods feverishly (as if he could be any more obvious) and starts walking away. Beau rubs the back of his neck and looks back at Elliott.

“Ah, thanks. Needed that,” he says quickly, before running after Eric.

 

“Close the door and lock it,” Eric tells him as he walks into the office. It's dark and cramped, with TV screens surrounding a whole wall with constant feeds of what was happening in every room of the building. Eric slides into the rolling chair in front of the desk and pops in the video tape, as well as hooking his phone up to his PC.

Beau is sure to lock the door before sitting down in a free chair behind Eric.

“Now, which drawer is it in? Ah, yes!” Eric exclaims as he pulls out a black baseball hat with 'FBI' printed on the front of it in large, white letters. He smiles hugely as he puts it on and looks back at Beau.

“I'm ready to do some investigation,” he says before spinning around and getting to work.

“Jesus Christ,” Beau mumbles underneath his breath. Seriously, how crazy can Eric get? 

“Exactly how long is this going to take?” he asks after watching him silently for a good ten minutes. 

“Look – crime scene investigation takes time, Beau. You can't rush perfection. Do you want to know whether he said your name or not?”

“Yes – but it seems like it's taking you forever! Are you even going to be able to figure out anything-” he starts asking, but Eric throws a bag of Doritos at him.

“You're not you when you're hungry,” he says absentmindedly, still clicking away on his PC. “I also have cool ranch and that weird green flavor they made a while back. Don't have much of it left, though, just a couple of crumbs or something. But I couldn't bring myself to throw away the bag.”

“I don't care about eating right now – I just need to know if he likes me!”

“A little bit longer! Geez, I just need to align up the stupid audio files, but the program is giving me hell when I try to rip the one off the tape. Give me a minute, would you?”

Beau occupies himself by spinning around in the chair he's in. After what seems like ages, Eric finally pulls the large headphones off his head and shouts; “Eureka! Pure evidence that he cries out 'Beau!' in his moment of extreme desperation!”

“And you're sure of it?” he asks as he rushes over, putting one hand on the back of Eric's chair and looking over his shoulder at the screen.

“Ninety nine percent sure!”

“Wait – what? Why aren't you completely sure that's what he said? Shouldn't you know for certain? Isn't that why we did this in the first place?” he exclaims.

“Well – I mean, I'm obviously sure it's him and that it was something that sounded like 'Beau'. It could've been 'no', but, seriously, who says 'no' when they're getting off? That just doesn't make any sense, like I told you before!”

“Jesus, I think it's a load of crap, but I'll take it,” he says, grabbing the tape off the edge of his desk. “I'm calling it a night now. See you tomorrow -”

“Wait! I made you a DVD version,” Eric says, rushing over and taking the video tape from his hands and replacing it with a disc. “Thought you might need it since you don't have a VCR at home anymore...”

“Thanks,” he says before walking out the door.

Eric may be a bit annoying sometimes (okay, a lot of the time), but Beau has to admit, that everything he's done recently has been really nice. Without him, he would've never even had the chance to see Elliott getting off. And, fuck, now that the analyzing part of it was over, he was going to go straight home and enjoy the video properly.

So maybe that's why he isn't paying much attention as he walks down the hall and runs into someone, nearly dropping the precious disc out of his hands.

“Sorry,” he says, before looking and realizing exactly who he had ran into – Elliott.

“Hey, Beau. What are you doing here so late? I thought your shift ended early today?” he asks, before his attention apparently lands on the disc Beau has in hand. “What's that?”

“Oh, this? Um, nothing,” he says quickly, face turning redder by the second, “I, uh, was just heading home, actually-”

“'Elliott jerking off'?” he says, snatching it. “What is this?”

“Wait – what?” is all Beau has time to say before Elliott starts running down the hallway in the opposite direction. It's then that he realizes – Eric had written that in sharpie on the top of it, and Elliott had seen it.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

“Elliott, no! Wait!” he shouts desperately, running as fast as his legs can take him down the hall, but he's too late. Elliott has already made it to an office, shutting the door behind himself and locking it. “No, Elliott! It's not what you think!”

“Then I'll see for myself!” he laughs (he won't be laughing for long...). Beau realizes he can't do anything at this point, so he leans against the wall and bangs his head against it, wondering how he could be so stupid as to trust Eric to be discrete about it.

After several minutes the door opens up and Elliott steps out, disk in hand. He slowly walks up to Beau.

“I'm – I'm sorry,” Beau starts, but Elliott doesn't seem to be listening.

“All you had to do was ask, Beau,” he says, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the room. 

Is this really happening? Or is Elliott just dragging him in here to yell at him properly and not cause a scene?

Either way, Beau is shaking as Elliott closes the door behind them and presses him up against the wall. 

“I really hope you're into me, because that's the only thing fueling my confidence, to be honest,” Elliott laughs before kissing the side of Beau's neck. “But with the way you're acting, I'm starting to question-”

“No, fuck no,” Beau replies breathlessly. He then takes control himself, swapping their positions and pressing Elliott against the wall instead. “I'm so, so into you,” he mumbles as their lips collide. 

Beau makes it a point to go no further than just making out with him, as hard is it may be, so that he makes this something that can last. Fuck, he knows he wants it to go further, it could go all the way for all he cared, but there was something about Elliott that made it totally worth the wait.

“Not – not tonight,” Beau mumbles as Elliott starts fumbling with the front button of his jeans. His hands are still going for it, though, thoughts fueled by the strong lust between them. Beau will be lucky if he stops him here.

“But I want you,” he replies, kissing his lips and then resuming his work on getting his jeans off.

“But Eric is watching,” he says, once he realizes. The whole time he's probably been in his office eating Doritos saying 'I told you so' and laughing.

The fucker.

“Ah, fuck,” Elliott pants, giving up. “Fine. You win.”

“It's not that I wanted not to do it, Elliott, it's that – you're worth a lot more to me than a one night stand.”

It's silent. Should he have said it? Is that more than Elliott was expecting to have with him? Maybe that's all he had wanted was simple sex, not a freaking relationship. Maybe Beau was thinking about this the wrong way.

“That's – I wasn't expecting that.”

“Well, yeah. I mean, you're more than just a really good looking guy, and I know that. There's like – your personality. And – there's all that stuff I don't know about you that I want to know. I mean, yeah, having sex would be really fun right now (and totally appreciated) but, I want to take things slow with you, if you're interested.”

“If I'm interested?” he echos in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? I'm completely interested in you.”

“Okay, then it's settled. No sex tonight, but tomorrow night is a different story,” he laughs, and Elliott does too. He kisses him again, and before they leave the office, Beau is sure to flip off the camera in the corner of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not really sure where the idea for this came from, but I had to write it. Sometimes I just get those little sparks of inspiration and they won't leave me alone until I get them written down. XD


End file.
